Trials and Tribulations
by riverkirby
Summary: What if you thought the world was safe after Zordon's death. Instead a new & more powerful evil was released & has gained enough energy to destroy the entire galaxy, but it needs one last item. Ancient powers are given & new teams are formed. Slash Warnin
1. The Awakening, Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, though it would be awesome if I could. But I do own; Zaltana Cloud, Samantha Rizzo and the evil beings, My friends own their characters; Kayden Matthews, Kairi D. "KD" Scott, Zane Wyatt and Jessie Jacks. The owner of KD owns Madame Grey too and the owner of Black Queen is the owner of Kayden. Any Alpha bot belongs to Power Rangers no matter how much we want to own them.**

_Author's Note: Well, I'd have to say this is the longest chapter for any story I have ever written and will continue to be long YAY._

* * *

**On a Space Base in Space**

Two cloaked figures moved around the large base in space. One a spirit of a woman in a gray cloak and the other a thirty year old looking woman wrapped good in a black cloak. They were known as Madame Grey and Black Queen to their peers and others, and were now doing their daily update on the computers to check for anything out of the ordinary. Then one of the computers began beeping like crazy.

The robot next to it began to shriek aye yi yi's. The black cloak woman ran towards him and looked onto the screen as the grey cloaked spirit floated away and down the hall. She knew what it meant, and she needed to talk to her old mentor. She rounded the corner and opened the door revealing a crystal coffin that was lit up inside. She stood next to it, touching it.

"You old fool, to go and die on us like that? Now the galaxy needs you and but now I believe it's my turn to save them. I wish you were here, but alas, I think you be proud of the next chosen ones. Lance died protecting the future of our kind, he was brave. He took a lot after you."

She heard a knock so she got up and turned around to see Black Queen standing in the doorway. "I have three pinpointed." The dark warrior muttered, before walking out. Madame Grey said her last goodbye to the man she once knew before walking out of the room. On the wall above the coffin was a plague that read; Zordon, Beloved Husband, Father, Grandfather and Mentor.

**Elsewhere in Nevada**

Holding her stomach as she waddled barefoot down the streets a young pregnant woman was scratched up and injured but that didn't stop her as she pounded on the doors in the neighborhood. She had been crying a while but she needed help and she needed her friends. No one would open their doors to her; they would look out the windows and then close the blinds. Little over ten feet behind her was a dark creature in yellow armor and a green creature following her, more like after her.

Panting for air she gave up on the people in houses and waddled to the street and into oncoming traffic. A car came towards her; the driver was on the phone and finally noticed her. The driver slammed on the brakes, shifting into park. The pinkish purple haired, dark mocha skinned girl jumped out of her car.

"What the heck!? Are you crazy lady!?"

The pregnant brunette didn't answer, only jumped in the car. The driver looked in at her like she was truly crazy. But before she could say another word she saw a disgusting slime hit the light pole next top them and disintegrated the wood. The pole fell over in front of the car.

"Get in and drive," yelled the pregnant woman.

"Hey, I don't know who you are but you can't tell me..."

"Go! They are going to kill us," she screamed and pointed to the two creatures coming into view.

The girl freaked and jumped into her car at the sight of them. She shifted the gear into reverse and sped back then shifted it back into drive squealing the tires as the two drove away. The two creatures made their way to the spot the car had left.

"You two have failed," said another creature as he walked up to the two. He looked a lot like the one with yellow armor only he had red armor and wings. The two looked upset they lost the woman, now they had to deal with punishment now.

**Stone Canyon**

"KD, I don't understand. Why won't you let it go," asked the girl with a faint accent.

"Kayd, Jason is a master at martial arts. I don't I'll ever beat him."

KD, better known as Kairi to others and the baby sister of Jason Lee Scott, watched as Jason taught his class at The Z Spot. Jason had opened it four years ago in Stone Canyon with the help of Kat Hillard who had decided to move back to Angel Grove after she finished working for some company that she wouldn't talk about except with Tommy. The small city Stone Canyon was also located eight miles out of both Angel Grove and Reefside. One of the major reasons Jason chose it. It was there to teach students who wanted to learn about dance or martial arts and served some of the best smoothies too.

"Well, if you want to improve, you can always join me and Cloud at the Underground Tourney..."

"No Kayden. I told you, I won't do any dirty fighting," she whispered so Jason wouldn't hear it.

Kayden took a moment to choose her next words carefully. She wasn't originally from around there. She grew up in Russia till she was about thirteen and still had to make sure she didn't sound any different from anyone else.

"Okay, no dirty fighting. See if Kat will teach you some, she practices it with him."

"I might," KD looked at her watch. "Okay we'd better get going Cloud and the boys' class get over soon and I really wanna find out if she chose a dress for the prom."

"But Kat's class is about to start," whined Kayden.

KD pulled her friend towards the door. "I think Kat's tights will fit the same tomorrow." Kayden rolled her eyes at her friend for blurting that out because Jason and his class looked at them. They walked down the street towards the boxing class.

Kayden was out to everyone but her family. Her family was strong believers of the Roman Catholic Church. KD didn't really understand their beliefs because her family was Jewish, but they didn't go to Temple as much as they should. If Kayden's parents knew about their daughter's second life they probably would send her back to Russia to be raised the way of a nun, under strict discipline as Kayden told her. Kayden didn't like her family and felt she didn't really belong, or look like any of them and swears that she was switched at birth. One thing KD noticed about Kayden's home was they didn't have any baby pictures of Kayden.

"What is the big deal if Cloud wears a dress," asked Kayden.

"Unlike you, she may want a dress. Besides, your date is wearing one." Kayden smirked at that only to get hit in the arm for it. "You're such a pervert Kayd."

"Yes, but unlike you I have a date."

"Hey I have a date... he just doesn't know it yet."

"Too bad Tommy doesn't know you are doing this to make him jealous," stated Kayden. "I hope we don't have to wait as long as last time for Cloud's class to get over."

Cloud was unique; she was a foster kid growing up so she didn't like to talk about her past that much. She was taken in three years ago by Jason's friend Tommy Oliver's brother; David Trueheart. Though she could be secretive, she was also a very good friend and never let anyone mess with her friends or new family. She would sometimes be kinda treated like a little kid by Tommy because he seemed to not get the idea she was growing up and he was very protective over her. KD would have to say that the most interesting thing about Cloud would be her naturally strange highlighted hair.

Cloud would tell KD she was sure Tommy liked her but was too clueless to his feeling for her. Kairi had conspired with one of Tommy's old students Kira to trick Conner into taking her to the prom, because Kira has suspicions that Tommy likes Kairi. So right now Kira was trying to get the plan through Conner's head whether he liked it or not. But at the moment they had to get to their friend Cloud, who was in class with their other two friends Jessie and Zane.

Cloud and Zane lived in Stone Canyon, but went to Angel Grove High school because of a major explosion in the science department that took out half the school, while Jessie went to school in Reefside. He is also dating a girl named Layla, who was from Angel Grove that he met through Kayden, after the girl turned Kayden down and hit on him instead. The two girls walked down the street past the ice cream parlor that was next to the boxing class's building. The two peeked in.

"We're gonna have to wait," said KD.

Cloud was sparring with Zane and he wasn't doing so well against her. Zane was half Japanese and you would say he was the baby of their group, meaning he was the youngest of them all. Sometimes his mouth would get him into trouble with others. KD and Kayden met him three years ago through Cloud when two bullies had him down on the ground beating him up. Cloud walked up to them, knocking one out and breaking the others nose. KD and Kayden stood up for them to the principal, saying it was self defense. They all four got a detention for conspiracy against the board of education.

Zane joined Cloud in boxing class where they met Jessie, making five to the group and they became inseparable. Jason would comment on how they would remind him of how he and his friends were as teenagers. Sometimes he would get this pained look in his eyes talking about Trini and Kimberly. Trini had died a few years back right before he opened up The Z Spot. They had just started dating and were suppose to open the place together, but when she was killed head on by a drunk driver, Kat came to his side, helped him through it and they opened it together, dedicating a tree outside for Trini.

Kimberly on the other hand disappeared after what happened on the island. She said she had to get back to her boyfriend Lance, which broke both Tommy and Kat's hearts. Kat had come out a little after graduation and surprisingly, Tommy didn't mind. He was very supportive about it and it made the two better friends then when they dated. It took KD a while to realize Kat was batting for the same side though and to get over the fact no one told her while she was jealous about the two hanging out.

The class finally got over and it looked as though Cloud let Zane win again. She always did that to build him up. His mother didn't like the fact he chose boxing over martial arts, but she later accepted it. His father was proud and would say he would become a golden glove, but Zane knew that kind of thing would go to Cloud. The class filed around the coach as the two girls quietly walked in.

"Great job everyone. Next week I will post up the sign up sheets for the Stone Canyon Tournament," said the coach and he turned towards Cloud. "I hope you'll be signing up Zaltana."

The coach left the room to go to his office while Cloud made a face behind his back. She hated when people would call her by her first name, especially him. She would say it made her feel like he was flirting with her or something. Though it was the name her adopted parents gave her when she was six she loved them a lot and was very upset when they died, but she preferred her last name Cloud amongst her whole name.

"You took forever," commented Kayden as her and KD followed Cloud to the girls shower room as the tan girl toweled off.

"Well, yeah. He taught the class a new move"

Like Kayden, Cloud wasn't too shy about her body. She stripped down out of her shorts and sports bra, and then walked straight to the showers. The other two sat down on the bench and waited for her, because the boys were taking their own showers. There was one thing that always bugged KD about Kayden and Cloud though. It was these scars they had on their backs, but the two never talked about how they got them so she never asked. Didn't mean she wasn't curious.

"Hey, did Kira say anything about whether Conner will go tonight? I mean I know it's last noticed and stuff but I think it be great," said KD.

"Yeah, it took a while to get it through to him that Jason wouldn't hit him this time. And she took him to get the required tux, but I think he's now worried about if the plan works and Tommy tries to kill him," replied Cloud.

KD and Kayden laughed. "Yeah the way Jason punched him when he was checking you out and the fact that Conner didn't know he was your brother was hilarious," commented Kayden.

"Oh hey. Kat said to show up around three-thirty so she can do our hair," said KD.

"Okay, cool," replied Cloud.

"So, Cloud. What does your dress look like?"

"Again with the damn dress," whined Kayden.

"So where are we going," asked the girl.

"Some where that I know is safe. We need to get to my old friends, they can help us."

"Okay look this is crazy. Those things back there looked like they were after you. I'll give you some money and you can get a bus to your friends," commented the girl.

"They seen you, meaning they'll be coming after you too. I know what they can do; they killed my fiancИ and his friend. You have no chance of surviving on your own," replied the pregnant woman.

The color in the girl's face looked like it disappeared as the woman talked. The woman's name was Kimberly Hart and she was carrying a son named Lance. The girl was able to tell Kimberly her name was Sam Rizzo. She realized that these creatures were going to kill her and she wasn't even twenty-three yet. She wanted to live, no she had to. There were things she wanted to actually do that she never thought she would, like finding love and having a family. She wasn't about to let these newly life changes destroy these new life goals, so she was following Kimberly's directions to Angel Grove, California.

The girls finally left the locker room and found the boys waiting like always. "Finally, what takes you so long," asked Zane.

"Unlike guys, girls want to smell good," stated KD.

The boys looked at each other and then sniffed their arm pits. "Our hygiene seems to be fine," replied Jessie.

The girl's rolled their eyes and the five started out the door. They just got out to the street and was about to cross it when a yellow Mustang GT sped up in their way. They jumped back, a man got out of the vehicle and walked towards them. It was Tommy and he didn't seem to notice KD eyeballing him, Cloud on the other hand looked shocked, but upset.

"Tommy what are you doing driving my car? Are you trying to rub it in my face that I can't."

"No. Your dad said I could drive it. So I came to give you a ride, since mine is still in the shop from your prank last week," he said.

"Hey, just because you and David didn't think a pink jeep with pink smoke coming from the muffler wasn't funny, didn't mean nobody else in town didn't."

"Yeah, even Jason and Kat thought it was a good color for you," laughed Jessie. The pink smoke had been his idea.

"Well, okay I see how it is. I was going to let you use the car tonight but..."

"No, Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you," replied Cloud as she grabbed the keys from her uncle and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, and David said something about a package in the trunk," Tommy hollered to her.

He moved out of the way as the five piled into the car. He also had to jump out of the way as Cloud and her friends sped off down the street waving to him. Cloud could drive like a maniac he thought to himself as he watched them drive off towards Angel Grove. Maybe he should have let David taught her how to drive instead. He started walking towards The Z Spot, to go see his friends.

"We have location on the fourth one," said the Black Queen.

"We won't call upon them till the time is right," replied Madame Grey. They watched as images moved around on the screens.

"Come on. Tell us what it looks like," begged KD.

"You know she won't stop until you tell her," teased Zane. KD turned around towards him and stuck her tongue out.

Cloud made a face that would make KD and the guys tease her. She did it when she would think about something and KD would say it made her look like Kayden. Then she'd go onto the topic of how the two acted like sisters, which Jessie would argue about it being impossible for the two. KD would also tease the two because of the fact when they met Cloud, Kayden didn't do her natural flirty thing, like she did with her and every other female she came into contact with.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. It's yellow and I'm guessing Tommy doesn't know what it looks like or he would have taken it back."

The guys both got goofy grins on their faces as they tried to think what the dress looked like now, which in return got them both an elbow in the ribs from Kayden. The guys grins turned into grimaces, while Kayden wore a proud smile on her face. In front Cloud and KD burst into laughter at the whole exchange.

**- Few Hours later -**

"Come on you guys. The limo is gonna be here any minute," yelled Zane outside of Kat's bedroom doorway.

He was already ready like everyone else. Zane was wearing an emerald tunic with a golden vest to match his girlfriend's emerald and gold kimono dress. Sitting on the arm of the couch was Jessie in his powder blue tux; it went really well with his girlfriend Layla's baby blue dress. Kayden was on the other side of the room with her date Hana, who was in a long silk crimson dress, she kept trying to fix Kayden's tux in which Kayden would swat her hands away. Kayden's tux was black like her shirt but with crimson pin stripes, with a crimson vest and tie.

Leaning against the wall near the kitchen was Cloud's date Topher. He was wearing a solid color zoot suit of canary yellow with a black shirt. His tie was canary yellow like his shoes, but his hat was black with canary yellow band around it with a yellow feather. Conner was standing next to him in a pure white tux and shoes with a red vest and tie. He was standing there nervously waiting to leave while Topher was talking about the next car he was going to be racing the next weekend.

Suddenly the door swung revealing Jason. "We're not late are we?"

"No but you were very close to it," replied Kayden.

"KD and Cloud are taking forever as always," added Jessie which got him a smack in the arm from Layla.

"Limo's here... Conner what are you doing here," asked Tommy as he walked in with his twin brother David following behind.

"He's my date," replied KD's voice before Conner could think of anything to say.

Tommy did feel a bit jealous but hid it well. Everyone looked over to her. She was wearing a semi long white Latina salsa style dress that had only one thin strap on her right shoulder. Around the waist of it was a red sash like tie, but the skirt had stopped at the top of her left knee and ruffled down past the right one. Tommy was in awe at the sight, which KD smiled at him. Jason on the other hand noticing this little exchange decided to elbow his best friend in the gut and give him a dirty look.

Before anyone could react to the whole thing Kat walked out of the room with Cloud, and Kayden let a whistle. Jason just looked away at her image while David just shook his head; Tommy on the other hand was now upset with what he saw. Cloud was wearing a thin strapped canary yellow baby doll style dress; the skirt was very short and wide for spinning. It went perfectly with Topher's zoot suit. Tommy grabbed Kat's throw off the couch and quickly started to cover Cloud up.

"Tommy! What are you doing," she shrieked trying to move the throw away from her.

"You are not going to the dance dress like that."

"Tommy it's just a dress," stated Kat trying to help Cloud out.

Cloud finally got out of reach from Tommy then walked over to her date and her friends. She glanced back over to Tommy to give him a look of bewilderment before everyone followed Kat outside. Kat wanted pictures before they left. Tommy started to follow but David stopped him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Remember Tommy, She's a grown up now. You know you have to start treating her like one and let her come to you if she makes a mistake. You just have to except that now."

Tommy nodded and sighed. David was right, Cloud was practically a woman now and from else he was told lately he had to treat her as one. He followed David out to where the group was at. They were goofing off for Kat as she took pictures and laughing at their crazy expression and goofy stances. Finally Kat ran out of film and everyone started to pile into the limo, but Tommy caught Conner before he could get in.

"Keep them out of trouble," he told him, but his grip got tighter as he looked towards KD. "And keep the girls safe."

Conner nodded and climbed in with everyone else. They watched as all the teens took off in the limo towards their next destination. Kat then came up with an idea and ran inside and came back out with her car keys dangling them and smiling devilishly. The three guys stared at her with curiosity.

"Let's party boys," she said smiling.

**-Elsewhere-**

"I want that baby Artaxiad," said a shrilling voice in the darkness.

"You will Mistress soon, you will soon," said the yellow armored creature. "But we seemed to have noticed a problem."

"And what would that be?"

A short gray rat like creature walked quickly into the room with a piece of folded paper. "It seems our mother of the baby was a power ranger her self at one time and according to this paper, she was trying to fly to a city named Angel Grove. It seems to be home of the first earth rangers. It seems she is going to them for help."

The voice made an interested sound. "So it seems this baby is a little more special than we thought. Nester make me some metabots, I have a feeling we will need them."

"Right away Mistress," replied the short gray rat creature and he walked out quickly.

**- Night Fall -**

It had been hours and she was getting tired. Driving without any breaks was putting a toll on her eyes and now she wished she never got her license when she was sixteen, but that was years ago. This woman with her needed her help and she wasn't going to leave her, plus if she did and those things found her instead they wouldn't let her live, they were monsters after all. She glanced down at the map that Kimberly fixed up for her and was following the directions that were on it, but she really needed to stop and get some gas. They had to be safe right? They were close to their destination anyway.

Kim who had dozed off awoke to the sound of the engine shutting off and looked around after realizing it was night. That's when she noticed where they were, they were in Angel Grove. Sam was getting gas while she looked around watching everyone scared. Suddenly four loud adults walking through the parking lot startled them both and caused Sam to jump. Kimberly took a closer look and couldn't believe it, she found them.

"Jason! Tommy! Kat," she hollered, startling Sam more.

She got out of the car as her three friends and David stopped to look around. Kimberly got Sam away from the car to come with her and the two quickly went towards the four. The three friends were surprised to see their old friend, especially a pregnant one.

"Kim," asked Jason stunned.

Before anyone could say another word, the place was surrounded by tin looking creatures with weapons. "Metabots," gasped Kimberly. "They know where we are now."

Sam looked on in fear as everyone got into fighting stances. Kimberly and Sam hid behind them, while the creatures to the groups dismay, and began attacking the civilians. That caused a major frenzy. People began to run in every direction to get away from the hideous things. David, Tommy, Jason and Kat all began fighting them off while trying to stay close to Kimberly and her friend to protect them.

The three ex-rangers knew something was up and that Kimberly was somehow connected to it. They just didn't want to find out the reason why if they lost her and then found out knowing they should have protected her better. One of the bots came at Sam causing her to scream and kick at the thing's side. That seemed to have been the spot when it fell down, dismantled and disappeared.

"It seems evil still doesn't know how to do anything right," said Tommy after seeing it.

**-Prom-**

"Woo," hollered someone on the dance floor.

The music was blaring but no one really cared, they were having so much fun. Even Conner had loosened up and was dancing with around in the group. So no one had noticed anything wrong until the cheerleaders started screaming. There were metabots coming in everyone causing more screams. Conner went to check it out but didn't know what to make of the bots but got ready to fight them when he noticed he wasn't the only one. KD, Cloud, Zane, Kayden and Jessie were ready to help him fight them.

"Get out of here," he ordered.

"No way, we're not letting these things destroy our last prom," said KD.

"They are going down," added a ticked off Zane.

"Besides, twenty against one isn't fair. But six against twenty is," included Jessie. "That would make three for four of us and four for the other two."

Kayden made a face at Jessie. Sometimes when Jessie did math it could be very annoying. But it did make sense. Well that was until three of the most hideous creatures walked in. The six were fighting off the metabots when the creature in red pointed to Conner and KD. The green creature spit acid at Conner who got away with just a stinging burn on his arm. Conner was in pain so Jessie came over to help him out while KD had an electrical blast sent to her by the yellow creature, but Cloud screamed at her to get out of the way and KD felt a invisible push and fell to the ground before she was hit.

The yellow guy then sent a blast of electricity at Cloud, hitting her directly in the chest. She fell to the ground. Kayden noticed the red guy standing there watching, caught him off guard. He sent a fiery blast toward her causing her to scream, but the weird thing was the red guy flew away from her. But when he looked up she was passed out so he started walking towards her. Zane looking up from fighting off a metabot, saw this and ran towards the creature. Before he could reach the creature or anyone could see anything else the room lit up in flames.

**-Space Base-**

"The time has come. Let us call forth our chosen four," said Madame Grey floating down the base.

The Alpha bot walked over to the computers and began typing. "Right away, Madame Grey."

**-Gas Station-**

They got rid of the last of the metabots. There were a few scratches but nothing they couldn't handle and Kimberly was still safe. They looked around at injured people who were coming out of hiding. If only they had their old morphers on them. David was helping some people up off the ground, so nothing else looked wrong as they looked on at the damages like they had done years before, and only a year ago for Tommy. There seemed to be nothing else wrong until a few ambulances, cops cars and fire trucks past by heading toward the school. They were about to go that way until Kimberly screamed.

"Sam's Gone!"

**-Prom-**

Conner looked around the gymnasium. Fires were being put out everywhere while teens were still screaming from burns. He had failed Tommy this time and he failed miserably. Now Jason, Tommy and David were all going to kill him. All five teens he was suppose to keep safe were gone, their dates were scared and the girls were crying. Now Conner was scared. He had to face two ex-rangers and a father's wrath. But he knew whose would be worse if the five were hurt in anyway.

* * *

**_Well that was the first chapter. What did you think?_**


	2. The Awakening, Pt 2

I can only take credit for the idea and some of the characters.

* * *

The police were scattered everywhere around the wreckage of the school. Conner's burnt arm was being tended to by a paramedic while he was looking around hoping the younger teens were there only hiding. Then he noticed Tommy, David, Jason, and Kat come in with a pregnant woman. They looked shocked with what they saw. Conner excused himself and went towards them. He called out to Tommy to get his and the others attention. They turned their attention towards the sound of his voice. Conner stumbled towards them, tripping over a few broken objects. Tommy was the first to get to him.

"Conner what happened here," asked Tommy trying to hold the nervous teen still.

"I'm not sure. These strange tin things came in, we were ready to fight them, but then these three really ugly guys came and they all started attacking us."

"Whoa whoa, who is us," asked David worried.

Conner's expression changed. "Cloud, KD and the others. They helped me fight them off, but then something happened. There was a fire and then a bunch of bright like lights. When I could finally see anything... they were all gone," his voice cracked at the end.

"Gone," asked Kat in shock.

"Wait. How many were with you exactly," Kim quickly asked before anyone could say anything else. They turned to the short brunette who was looking at Conner while holding her well rounded stomach. They each gave her a baffled and very confused look. What, she replied as though it was a simple question.

----------------------------

"Where am I," asked Sam to herself. The place wasn't lit very well, but there were computers everywhere.

"Who are you?"

Sam turned around to find three others standing there, dressed in fancy clothing. She would have laughed at the boy in blue, but with the situation they were in she had to hold it in. Right now all she wanted to know is what was going on, where she was and who they were. The others were wondering the same thing too, and the girl in the white and red dress was staring at her intently.

"I'm Sam. Sam Rizzo. Who are you?"

"Well, I'm KD Scotts, these two goofs here are Jessie Jacks and Zane Wyatt. Do you know where we are," she asked.

"No," replied Sam shaking her head.

Jessie started to move around to look at the machines in awe. "It looks a lot like one of those bases on Star Trek or any other classical sci-fi show. Only this place has way more advance technology."

"Welcome," came a welcoming robotic voice startling the four. "I am Alpha three."

"What the heck," said Zane startled and nearly knocking KD over.

"Oh cool. A fully operational android," commented Jessie trying to take a closer look at the blue and silver Android, but Alpha backed away before Jessie could touch anything.

"Where are we," asked KD.

"You are at the EDF base near the moon," he replied.

As if on cue Sam passed out. The others went over to her and tried to wake her. None of them could fathom what they just heard. As Sam started coming to, two cloaked beings were moving towards them causing them all to stand up. The only thing off about them was the one in gray was slightly transparent and floating off the ground, while the one in black was pale skinned and gave them an eerie feeling.

"Welcome young ones," said the one in gray. "Let me introduce myself. I am Madame Grey and this here is Black Queen."

----------------------------

"Cloud, come on. Cloud wake up," begged Kayden to the darker brunette.

Cloud tried to moved her long blonde highlighted bangs out of her face, but she winced in pain from the burn on her chest. "Ow! What? Stop yelling at me."

She reopened her eyes and noticed something was really wrong. She tried to sit up on her own but pain shot through her chest, so Kayden helped her. She noticed that Kayden's hair was singed on the sides and her clothes were ruined. Her own dress was too, but she didn't complain about it when she finally noticed their surroundings. They were inside some sort of cave with torches all around and then two shadows started towards them causing the two girls to struggled to their feet.

"You two," growled Kayden as she stood in front of her injured friend.

"We're not here to fight you," said the Yellow one. "We are the Generals. I am Artaxiad and this is my brother Kevork. We are here to give you a choice."

"What kind of choice," asked Cloud. She was very worried. She wanted to know what they wanted, but she was also scared of their answer. She's seen the scary movies, her and Kayden were probably going to die anyway.

"The choice of life or death," replied Kevork. Well Cloud was right, and Kayden looked freaked. "Join us and you will live. Or you can die."

Kayden and Cloud were practically hugging now. They were fearfully staring at the two monsters before them and didn't what to say. Neither wanted to die, but they also didn't know what the two had in mind for them and whatever it was, it couldn't be good. And for the first time since the two had been friends, the two friends finally disagreed on something.

"Ok," replied Kayden, while Cloud said. "Forget it."

Artaxiad was about to send bolts of electricity to Cloud but Kayden stopped him. "No! Wait! She pulled Cloud away some to talk to her. Are you crazy?"

"I'm not selling my soul to the devil, Kayden. Not when I'm about to get. . ." She was about to tell Kayden the biggest secret that she had be keeping, but. . . "Just forget it, Kayd, just forget it. But why would you choose this?"

Kayden looked sad and this worried Cloud. "My family found out. They were going to send me to my Aunt Mirele, so I ran away. I may hate my life right now, but I don't want to die."

Cloud didn't want to die either, but these guys were bad news. A few days ago she found out some of the best news, she couldn't lose this chance. It was her last one after fighting so hard for so long and she may never get this chance again. She bit her bottom lip and looked away, a tear slid down her cheek. Kayden turned around towards the two Generals.

"We'll do it."

----------------------------

"So why do you think those things wanted with Conner, my sister and her friends," asked Jason.

They were all piled into Kat's gray SUV, heading for her place. They left Conner to wait and see if Sam showed back up at the gas station while they talked with Kimberly. They were trying to go over everything that Kimberly knew about the creatures and what was going on. Tommy and Jason were in the back with her while Kat drove quickly with David up front with her.

Kimberly told them about a ranger team that needed new rangers for this evil, plus about her fiancé, Lance, who was a ranger himself and was also eltarian. This shocked Tommy but he didn't want to do anything to upset her. She told them how her fiancé and his friend died, losing their morphers in a fire. So she couldn't understand why the five teens and her twenty something year old new friend were taken. There was only four morphers left. And the subject of the evil after them didn't make sense. She didn't know how they would know about the six young adults.

"I don't know. This is all confusing," she replied rubbing her temples.

"Do you have a way to contact Lance's mentor," asked Tommy, trying to comfort her.

"No. He's dead. He died seven years ago," she answered.

With those words Kat slammed on the brakes hard and turned to face her with wide eyes. "Seven years ago?" Her voice cracked. She knew who it was.

Tommy and Jason's expressions had changed at that when they figured it out. At the same time, they breathed out the name. _"Zordon."_

----------------------------

"What do you mean we're going to be power rangers," asked Sam as she laughed at the thought of it.

"Not just Power Rangers. You'll be the protectors of earth and all that is good. You will fight the oldest evil of Darkness that was awoken seven years ago after the death of it's captor. The Darkness grew in strength while two of it's most power warriors waited for their orders to get the unborn heir of the Darkness's captor." One the screen was three monsters, two of which were at the prom, but the other was unknown. "These three are known as the Generals of Hueni. Artaxiad is the Yellow General, Kevork is the Red General and Sovann is the Blue General."

"When together they are quite powerful, but alone they are also very skilled with their powers." Another show monster showed up. It was the acid breathing one. "This is Zard. He originates from the acid planet of Dorvaen. You must watch out for his deadly acid. To accomplish this, you four were chosen to for fill this destiny and defeat the Darkness as the Elemental Dragon Force Rangers." Suddenly two strange looking device pieces appeared in each one of the four young adults hands. "With these morphers you will become the Power Rangers."

"How do we get them to work," asked Zane trying to figure the two pieces out.

"It is activated by extending a key from the right piece and inserting it into the left piece. The transformation call is Elemental Dragon of and then your power," replied the android. "The left piece can also be used as a communication device so you can communicate with us or each other."

"Yes. Thank you Alpha," said Madame Grey to her little friend. She then turned towards Jessie. "Jessie. You flow through life with ease, which is why you were chosen to control the element of water and will soon gain your second, the power of ice. You are the blue ranger." Jessie was then engulfed in a blue light and a blue ranger stood in his place.

She moved over to Sam. "Samantha, your heart shows your kindness and willingness to helping others even when your afraid. Your chosen element was drawn to you giving you the control of the element Heart. Your powers will start out small with empathy and rise high when you can gain control of healing. You are the pink ranger." Sam was engulfed in a pink light, producing a pink ranger in her place.

"Zane as your emotions are much like the earth's, you were meant to control the element of it. And like Samantha, you will start out small. You will learn to control the earth's plant life and move up to your control of the earth. You are the green ranger." A green light engulfed him and a green ranger stood in his place. Madame move lastly over to KD.

"Kairi, your soul proves you to be a leader of this team as your brother once was with his." KD looked at her with confusion. "Your strength plus your insight onto others and willingness to learn, shows that you are the perfect match to control the element of Spirit. You are the White Ranger." Like the other three, she was engulfed in a white light and a white ranger was standing in her place now.

"Now there are three basic rules you must follow or you will lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless the Darkness forces you. And finally, keep your identities secret; no one may know you are a Power Ranger."

The four studied their suits. The blue, pink, and green uniforms had a white vest with gold trim, their sleeves and bottom half was their color, but KD's vest was black with gold trim. Their helmet and uniforms look exactly alike except for they different colors. The had pants and each had white vests and silver trim. They couldn't believe it, they were Power Rangers, but KD was the one to notice something wrong that confused her, causing her to study their uniforms again.

"Um, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I thought there was suppose to be a red and yellow ranger on each team."

"She's right," added Jessie. "Out of all the years the three main ranger colors are red, yellow and blue. Usually other colors always vary from green, white, pink and black. Our colors only have one main color and three of the alternate colors. It just doesn't seem logical."

Zane and KD were rolling their eyes at him, while Sam just stood the their in awe at his knowledge. He had to be a geek or nerd, she thought to herself. But she looked up when she felt sorrow. It was coming from Madame Grey who was looking at Black Queen with grief, which was very strange since she was a spirit. KD had noticed the sad look in her eyes and looked away quickly.

"There was once a red and yellow ranger, but they, their morphers and their powers are lost forever," said the saddened Madame Grey. Then her attitude changed. "Now you must leave and return to your loved ones. May the power protect you."

With that the four demorphed and disappeared into four flashes of blue, pink, green and white lights. Black Queen place a hand on her transparent friend's shoulder, it didn't pass through. Madame Grey looked up at her friend for a moment with a weak smile, and then she floated away down the corridor. She disappeared around the corner, Black Queen turned to Alpha and sighed.

----------------------------

Tommy was pacing in the living room while sneaking glances at the sleeping Kimberly on the couch with Jason who was watching the phone intently. David was twiddling his thumbs trying to decide whether or not to go looking for the teens. Katherine was in the kitchen watching them all while making tea. She seemed to be the only one calm, but in reality she was worried like the others. Suddenly the phone rang startling everyone and Jason dived for it.

"Hello? Conner! She's heading for the car? Good. Tell her you're a friend of Kim's and bring her to Kat's place," he finished and hung up telephone just as three of the teens came running through the door. They were startled to see everyone there watching them like hawks. KD was even more startled when Jason ran over to her and engulfed her into a tight hug, while Tommy and Kat interrogated the two boys and asked if they were okay. David on the other hand was still looking towards the door looking outside. Kimberly noticed this and walked over to him catching Tommy's and Kat's eyes.

"Cloud and Kayden are still gone," he said catching everyone else's attention.

Tommy walked over to him. "They probably just thought to go home."

"Look, everyone will go home. I'll stay here with Kim and Kat," said Jason. "We'll figure something out tomorrow if they are still gone."

Everyone reluctantly agreed, but KD couldn't understand why Kim was there and pregnant. She decided to test her new power on Kim, couldn't read anything off her. It was like she was a closed book. Even though KD was worried about her two friends she was now worried that she might lose any chance with Tommy. Everyone was leaving now except her, she had to wait for Conner because David's truck was full with him, Tommy and the two boys, plus Jason didn't want her going anywhere by herself. She walked over to the couch and slumped down into it sighing to herself.

----------------------------

The time is about to arrive Mistress, said Kevork kneeling on the floor.

"Job well done," replied the Darkness. "Now you and Artaxiad should go and free your brother from the Pit of Anguish and Despair."

"Yes, Mistress." He walked away and towards Artaxiad. "Come brother, it's time for a family reunion." Artaxiad stood and followed Kevork out of the lair.

----------------------------

- New Day -

"I can't believe they are still gone," said KD

She was sitting in Kat's living room with her two friends and Sam. Sam was wearing some pink colored clothes that Kat had practically forced her to wear so she could wash the dirty ones from yesterday. They were definitely not her punkish style and look a little off from her purple hair. In fact the others were in their colors also. Kimberly was in the guest room sleeping while Kat had went out shopping for more groceries, because she felt as though they were going to be needed soon, especially with Zane and KD hanging around there.

"Do you really think it's possible that this evil took them," asked Sam. She felt out of place but these guys were actually great people and would like to know them better, even if the situation was different.

I'm not..", KD was cut off by beeping. KD and the others look around confused for a second till Joey look down at his band. He lifted it his hand up and touched the band.

"Alpha," he asked. The others surrounded him to listen in. "Rangers! You're needed in the city," Alpha said urgently. "A monster is destroying Angle Grove!"

"We're on it Alpha," said KD into Joeys piece.

"Wait, what about Kimberly," asked Sam suddenly.

Just then Kat came through the door struggling with groceries. The four told her bye, that them and Sam were going to go and look for their friends. They zoomed past her out the door and kept running till they were out of sight. Kat looked around bewildered, having no clue what was going on and begun mumbling to herself. "Oh here Kat, let me help you with those. If Kayden was here she'd drop everything to help me. Crazy kids I swear," she said to herself sarcastically getting a giggle from behind her. "Hey! You're up. It's about time too."

Kim stuck her tongue at her and Kat smiled. "I hope you slept well." Kim nodded, "Yeah, not as many nightmares as before." She bit her lip. "Hey, Kat? What do you think Jason would do if he found out his sister was a power ranger?"

Kat laughed. "Well, I think it's a good thing she's not. He's already having trouble keeping boys away from her." She turned to look at Kim who had a certain look on her face. Kat looked back at the door and back at Kim. "You're freaking kidding me."

----------------------------

The four got to close to the part of the city where the creature was to see how bad it was. There was a horrifying dog beast with green slime drooling from his mouth. KD looked away and began breathing funny. Zane rushed to her side and comforted her, whispering soothing calm words of encouragement. KD had a bad fear of dogs since she was a little kid, so seeing a beast dog like this was really getting to her. She took in a few more breaths of air and stood up.

"Okay, let's do this," she said.

Joey got into stance and shifted his arms around. "Elemental Dragon of Water!"

Sam followed in next, "Elemental Dragon of Heart!"

Zane in his rough voice shouted out his as he moved his arms. "Elemental Dragon of Earth!"

KD was now last, she called out hers, "Elemental Dragon of Spirit!"

They morphed and rounded around the corner towards the monster. A lot of the civilians looked relieved to see that the power rangers were back, but they didn't know these ones were new to the games of good and evil. But like every ranger the would learn, like all the others before them. But this time, it was different. It seemed creatures were coming out of the cracks and attacking the rangers so they wouldn't get close to the dig beast who was using his green slime to incase people in crystal hard chambers.

Worst part of the chambers was it was sucking the life out of the victims. The new creatures kept coming out of everywhere, they were as black as the shadows and were a lot tougher than the tin cans they fought at Prom. "Man what are these things," groaned Zane was kicked by one of them.

Suddenly there was a sick laugh. They turned towards the direction of it and saw the acid spitting monster. "So, you're the new chosen power rangers. You don't look anything but weak to me. I'll let my Reapers continue to take you out." More black figures came out of no where. "I suppose I should tell you that they'll be the last things you'll see alive."

The rangers struggled again the new amount of Reapers. The Reapers were way too strong for them and began to over power them just as Tommy, Jason, Conner and David came through that part of the city to see why people were running. They saw four new rangers fighting poorly against black creatures and the citizens being attacked and incased by a dog monster. With his was a lizard like creature helping him move the chambers.

"Dude, It's the monster from the dance," said Conner.

"Those rangers at doing too well," added David. "They need help."

"David you and Conner go back to Kat's. Make sure they are okay, said Tommy. "Me and Jason will help these guys out."

"Be careful," David said as Jason and Tommy got out of the vehicle. They went and found a spot and looked around as they took out their old morphers.

"Ready," asked Tommy.

"I'm always ready," smirked Jason. "It's Morphin' Time. Tyrannosaurus!"

Tommy moved his arms in motion and locked his morpher pieces together. "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

The two red rangers ran into the battle, helping take out a few of the Reapers. When the White Elemental Dragon Force Ranger noticed they were there she got hit with great force and fell down, demorphing in the process. Jason froze in place. It was his baby sister. A Power Ranger? Jason then got attacked by a Reaper knocking him on his back. The Reaper went to attack him on the ground but Jason rolled out of the way as it tried to stake him. Tommy on the other hand was collecting everything slowly. He saw her demorph, but couldn't believe it. He knew she wasn't a kid anymore, not if you're protecting the world.

"Hey I thought there wasn't any red rangers," said Sam grunting as she shoved a reaper away.

"There not from our team," replied Jessie. "In fact they aren't even from the same team, their uniforms are different."

_KD watched the red rangers as they protected her from the oncoming Reapers. There was something familiar about him, she seen him before. It was when she was younger, she was seven and was at the park with her old childhood friend Ellie. Some hideous creatures came out attacking from everywhere._

_"No way, I want those two," a young girl said._

_"But, that's not fair Ellie. You have to chose one or I won't talk to you anymore."_

_"Fine then. Your not my best friend anymore Kairi Scott," replied Ellie. She got up to walk away but a putty attacked her. KD jumped up and kicked the thing in the shin, so it let go of Ellie and went after KD. Ellie took off and the putty grabbed KD, she began screaming, but then the red ranger came and saved her, destroying the putty._

_"Are you alright," he asked. She nodded shyly. "You need to go home okay?"_

She was shook out of the memories by two strong hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright," asked her childhood hero. KD could only nod as her childhood hero looked at her. She only wished she could see his face, what did he look like, he had to be a lot older now. She could sense worry in his aura for her, it was strange. He went back into the battle to help the other red ranger. She watched him for a bit before running off to find a place to remorph while she kept thinking about the rangers fighting style. It looked so familiar.

The battle died down and the dog creature escaped, the four took off as the two red rangers watched. Tommy gave his best friend a concerned look under his helmet while he himself couldn't believe it either. They knew they couldn't do anything about the four being rangers, they were chosen for a reason. That's how it is. But one thing is for sure they all four needed alot of training with this new and stronger evil, especially since the they were short a red and yellow ranger. Maybe they should hold on to their morphers more, just until they can figure how to help better.

----------------------------

The group ran into Kat's house and noticed the surprised looks on the four occupants' faces. David, Conner, Kimberly and Kat all gave them a strange look that made them all fell a bit weird. Suddenly Jason and Tommy came in the door shortly after them and gave them the same strange looks, KD felt mixed emotions all around, it was making her a bit nauseas. Kat stood up walked over to the four nervous rangers.

"Any luck finding Cloud and Kayden," she asked. She could see a few shoulders relax some.

"No," replied KD quickly, then sighed. "We'll have to look more tomorrow, I guess."

Yeah, same for us, stated Jason too.

There was a loud knock at the door. "That must be the pizzas I ordered, said Kat grabbing the money off the table by the door. When she opened it she was greeted by a teenaged pimple face boy, instead she was greeted by the sight of a battered Kayden and Cloud on the steps. Kat shrieked and dropped the money on the floor, the sudden noise startled everyone in the room and Jason and David ran over to help get the two inside. The two girls look like they were in a lot of pain, Kayden was out cold.

Kayden sweetie, please wake up, said Kat as her and Jason tended to the girl. Her hair was singed and Kat wasn't sure if all was dirt or bruises on the girl. "Zane you and Sam go and get some wash cloths."

Cloud had opened her eyes and looked at David, she grabbed onto him and started screaming. "Don't' let them hurt me anymore! Please don't let them hurt me. Please make them stop, please," she cried. Tommy was nearly in tears looking at the horrible mess. The girls clothes burnt and and torn. KD looked at him, she felt his pain. She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and placed his over hers and weakly smiled and let go to back over to Cloud with a blanket.

Cloud, I promise no one is gonna hurt you anymore, David said trying to comfort her. Conner was on the phone telling with the cops telling them the girls were found and then was going call Hayley and Kira next. Kayden was trying to clearly tell them what happened as she was placed next to Cloud on the couch being comforted by David.

It was a bit tough with Cloud screaming every five minutes in panic about being electrocuted by the monster and screaming for Kayden.

"They kept torturing Cloud and making me watch and beat me for answers. They wouldn't believe we didn't know anything, so when they left for something we looked for a way out," she said as she grabbed a hold of Clouds hand who started panicking again.

Someone knocked on the door, so KD and Jessie walked over gathering the money off the floor. David was checking Cloud over for anymore wounds, while Kat and Kimberly tried to finish cleaning them up. But when no one was even looking at the two girls they looked at each other, their eyes both flashed black, Cloud smirked at Kayden, her expression changed again and started screaming again.

----------------------------

Pronouncations

Artaxiad (art - ah - xide)

Kevork (kay - vork)

Sovann (so - vahn)

Hueni (hoon - eye)

Dorvaen (door - van)

----------------------------

* * *

_So what you think? _


End file.
